


[Podfic] Exposé

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Bisexual T’Challa, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, M’Baku is thick and sexy and T’Challa can’t deal, POV Character of Color, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Black Panther (2018), Shuri and Okoye know what’s up, Social Media, Sparring as foreplay, so does Queen Ramonda, the media - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofExposéby SoftObsidian74Author's summary:Now that Wakanda is really united, M’Baku and T’Challa are friends. They even spar together. But an open border means attention from international media. When T’Challa welcomed the world to Wakanda, he didn't expect this kind of exposure.
Relationships: M'Baku/T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Exposé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exposé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899322) by [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/expose_202101) | 00:36:13


End file.
